powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis"
Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Two students, Todd Marshall and Ed Bright, leave a bar and find a young woman in white (Apophis) waiting outside for them. They don't know who she really is, and she simply touches Ed and walks by as veins briefly spread across his face. Apophis goes into the bar and locks the door behind her. One of the patrons notices blood on her dress and asks if she's okay. Apophis approaches and kisses him, and the same pattern of veins spreads on his face. As Apophis walks through the bar, touching more people, the first man goes suddenly goes berserk. The patrons begin attacking and biting each other like rabid animals while Apophis picks up a drink and watches the chaos in satisfaction. Hunter is packing the ashes of the phoenix into shotgun shells to use against Apophis. They have gathered a possible lead to her location. Kurt reluctant that Apophis will know what they're up to if they arrive in the town she's located. But Castiel appears, having to overhear that the boys have found her location, insists on finding and killing her at once. Moments later, Castiel teleports Hunter, Kurt and Bobby to a town called Grants Pass. They go to a diner and Bobby accesses the police department computer base to get any image on her in town. But Castiel volunteers on scanning the entire town at once. Cas: I'll search the town. Give me a moment. (Nothing happens.) Hunter: Cas, we can still see you. Cas: Yeah, I'm still here. Hunter: Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you - Cas: (clears his throat and strains) Hunter: Well now it just looks like you're pooping. Cas: Something's wrong. Kurt: What, are you stuck? Cas: Can't be, I'm blocked. I'm powerless. Hunter: You're joking? Cas: Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Apophis. Hunter: So wait, Mom's making you limp? Cas: Figuratively, yes. Hunter: How? Cas: I don't know, but she is. Hunter: Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat. (Cas begins to look upset.) Kurt: (whispers to Hunter) I think you hurt his feelings. Bobby: (He's found a news story from his research) I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night. Kurt: About Apophis? Bobby: No, a Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name – Ed Bright. (He shows them Ed's driver's licence.) Hunter: Well that's not much to go on. Bobby: Well its only lead, so - Hunter: So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up. They split up, where Hunter and Castiel go his office and discover that he's disappeared. As Hunter picks the lock of the office, they spot blood on Silver's shed and finds Ed Bright's corpse inside. Hunter insists on burning the corpse to avoid any infections spread. While Bobby and Kurt go to Silver's home and confirm that the house is empty, and that he had a wife and two sons. They run into the local sheriff and claim to be FBI agents, and the sheriff says that he's there to see if Silver is sick. Bobby successfully bluffs the sheriff into putting out an APB back at the station. Hunter and Castiel arrive and Castiel spots what seems to be Ed Bright in a nearby house. Kurt and Hunter break in and find several Ed Bright clones, sickened. Where most of them are dead. Hunter indicating that they are dealing with some form of shapeshifter. One of the beings that looks like Ed is still alive but dying. He says that he's not dead yet, and they check his ID and confirm that he's Todd Marshall, Ed's friend. Todd asks if they all look like Ed, and they assure him that he's hallucinating. He tells them that they were at a bar, gives them the address, and says that a girl in white was there. Todd dies before he can say anything further. At the bar, they discover numerous dead bodies. Hunter goes up to one of the bodies. Using a cloth, he lifts its lip, revealing a set of vampire fangs. Hunter: We got a vamp over here. While Kurt lifts the arm of another body. Claws are protruding from its hands with the tattoo markings of a djinn. Kurt Uh, no dude. Scratch that. We got a werewolf with djinn marks over here. Hunter What the hell? What creature could have vamp fangs, claws of a werewolf and traces of djinn at the same time? Bobby: Never seen that in my life. Kurt: Oh, great. So Apophis's making hybrids now? Hunter: Looks like, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these? Bobby: Well, congrats. You boys discovered it. You get to name it. Hunter: Well I'm calling them...Jefferson Starships. Bobby and Kurt look confused. Hunter Yeah? Because they're horrible – and hard to kill. Kurt: Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these – Hunter: – Jefferson Starships. Kurt: Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead? Bobby: I can't say, but looks like they all burned up. Hunter: Burned up, like? Bobby: Like a high fever, like the flu. Hunter: What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus? The Sheriff and two cops enter the door, with guns. SHERIFF: Hands where I can see 'em! Hunter, unnoticed, hides behind the bar. Cas: Now this is not what it looks like. Bobby: Look, we're the Feds. SHERIFF: Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around. Kurt, Bobby and Cas are cuffed and led out. Hunter emerges from behind the bar. At the sheriff's office, Kurt catches a glimpse of the officers in the surveillance mirrors and realizes that they're Starships. They start to fight back and Hunter arrives in time to kill all of them except the sheriff. They capture him and take him to an interrogation room, but he refuses to answer Bobby's questions. They hear a banging noise outside and realize that more Starships are attacking. Kurt and Hunter go to investigate and find Silver's two children locked up in a cell. The Rangers free them and the boys introduce themselves as Joe and Ryan. Ryan, the younger one, won't talk and Joe explains that his brother can't talk since they came for them. Kurt and Hunter bring Joe and Ryan back to the office and ask them what they know. Joe explains that the creatures were holding them for food. Hunter promises that he'll take the boys to their only family member nearby, their uncle, who is fifteen miles away, but Castiel calls him aside and says that they have to worry about the greater purpose. Hunter refuses and tells him to wait while he and Kurt get the Silver boys to safety. As they drive, Joe watches over his little brother as Hunter looks on. He smiles at the familiar scene of him looking out for Kurt. At the sheriff's office, Castiel tells Bobby that it was a bad idea letting Kurt and Hunter go. Bobby warns him that no one lets the boys do anything, and suggests they interrogate the sheriff again. Kurt and Hunter drop the Silver boys off with their uncle, relieved to have brought them to safety, they head back to Bobby and Cas. The sheriff warns Bobby that Apophis can see them through him. Castiel asks for five minutes alone with the creature and Bobby reluctantly agrees. Bobby then waits in the office and hears the sheriff screaming. Castiel comes out and tells Bobby where Apophis is holed up, and tells him to call Kurt and Hunter with the information. Hunter and Kurt return and discover that Castiel has decapitated the sheriff. They each take one shotgun shell and go to Apophis's location - which turns out to be the diner they first visited when they arrived in Grants Pass. Hunter: You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time? Kurt: Why'd she ever let us in? Or out? Hunter: Well there's one way to find out. Bobby: What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her. Hunter: Well there's one way to draw her out. Me and Kurt will go in. Bobby: Hunter. Hunter: Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better. Bobby: That's the plan? Hunter: Yeah. Pretty much. Kurt hands Bobby his bag. Hunter takes his bag with. Kurt & Hunter walk to the diner. Bobby & Cas stay outside. Bobby: (sighs) Well at least it ain't complicated. Kurt and Hunter enter the diner, it is now empty and dark inside. When suddenly they hear strange noises from the door at the back leading to the basement. They head down to see nothing, until, they spot a large hole on the wall has been dugged in. They have no choice but to get in through the wall tunnel. They crawl through leading them in a dark cavern underneath the town. When they try to get their flashlights back on and does so, they see a horrific scene of the bodies of the townspeople strung up all over the walls of the cave, somehow, each one attached to each other like something out of a horror film. Hunter pukes then recovers himself. Hunter: Ugh, man. Now what? Kurt: I think we should get Cas and Bobby now. Hunter: Great idea. They turn their backs about to head back into the tunnel they went through where suddenly, Apophis is there and confronts them. Apophis: Now that would be rude of you two. Kurt: Let me guess. Apophis. She reveals herself out of the shadows, now in her true monster form. With the body of a snake on her lower part and still in the form of a woman in the upper. She slithers her way in front of the boys and blocks their exit. Apophis: Pleasure to finally meet you, Rangers. Hunter: Why don't we step outside. Chat? Apophis: Why? This is private. She summons out more of her monster hybrids and takes Hunter's bag and opens it. Apophis removes one of the guns and smells it. Apophis: Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that. Hunter: You have no idea. (Kurt scoffs) Apophis: (to one of her creatures) Destroy these. Thank you. (They take away the guns containing the ashes.) (to Kurt and Hunter) Relax. I'm not here to fight. Hunter: No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons? Apophis: So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help. Kurt: With what? (scoffs) Tearing apart the planet? Apophis: You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. (Kurt scoffs.) I liked our arrangement. Kurt: What arrangement? Apophis: The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy. Hunter: Okay, so what changed? Apophis: My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. MY first borns! I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children. Hunter: Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You? Apophis: It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this. Apophis shapeshifts into Hunter's mother, Mary. Hunter: Oh, you bitch. Apophis: She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different. Hunter: Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us. Apophis: You? No.....it's Crowley I want dead. Hunter and Kurt are confused by this. Hunter: Well you're too late there – that little limey mook roasted already. Apophis: (scoffs) Crowley's alive. Kurt: That's impossible. Apophis: Till this day, I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies? Hunter: He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location. Apophis: (laughs) Is that what he told you? It's about the souls. Kurt: (scoffs) What about 'em? Apophis: Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the King of Hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quit playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it. Hunter: You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while. Apophis: What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast. Kurt: Wait a second, all those – all those things we've been finding. Apophis: Call it beta testing. Hunter: Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town. Apophis: Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part (gestures to them) – you've been with it the whole time. Hunter: What? Apophis: Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past Rangers undetected, of course. (Apophis smiles.) Little Ryan. Back the uncle's house, he finds Joe dead on the floor, his neck ripped out. Ryan comes out, covered in blood, and Joe comes back to life. The two young infected attack their uncle, ultimately killing him. Hunter and Kurt are now ashamed by not noticing the two young boys they saved. Apophis: You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk. Kurt: (scoffs) Nothing to say. Apophis: Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me – I let you live. Hunter: Pass. Kurt: Hunter. Hunter: Kurt, no. The answer is no. Apophis: You say that like you have another option. Hunter: Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Apophis: You think? Her creatures bring Bobby and Cas in. Apophis: Well, so much for your plan B. (to Cas) And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged. (to Kurt & Hunter) Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends. Hunter: Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us! Apophis: Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway. Hunter: Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no. Apophis then appears right behind Hunter. She is now angery and grabs his shoulders and has her head next to his. Kurt walks up and tries to morph as the White Dino but is restrained by her creatures. Kurt struggles. Apophis leers over Hunter's shoulder. Apophis: Don't--test me. Hunter: ...bite me! Apophis goes for a ferocious bite in Hunter's neck. Kurt: Nooo! Cas: Hunter! Apophis then suddenly staggers back, coughing. Now feeling a pain in her chest. Apophis: Wh--what did you do to me?!?! Hunter gets back up. Hunter: Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Screw you later, "mom". A burning sensation starts to burst from Apophis's chest. Unable to get the pain off that's inside her, she shifts from Mary back to her monster form. She chokes. Dark liquid comes out of her mouth and frantically screams. Finally, she collapses and dies. Her other creatures start creeping out of the walls, getting ready to lunge on the Rangers. With Apophis dead, Cas has his powers back. Cas: Shut your eyes! Cas creates a blast of white light from his palm, instantly smiting all the monsters in the cave. Hunter, Kurt and Bobby look around with burned corpses of Apophis' on the ground. Bobby: (to Cas) We got to take you on more monster hunts. Kurt: (sighs) Hey Cas, um, Hunter's bleeding pretty bad. Hunter: Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too? Cas touches Hunter's shoulder. Hunter's wound is healed. Hunter: Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now. Cas: Where? Hunter: The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em. Cas: Unbelievable-- Hunter: Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go. Castiel agrees and teleports them to the house, and they find the uncle, dead. Joe and Ryan are in the basement, dead, and Kurt finds traces of sulfur, indicating that demons are responsible. Hunter and Kurt tell Castiel what Apophis told them about Crowley, and the angel says that he'll look into it immediately and teleports away. Once he's gone, Bobby wonders how Castiel screwed up on killing Crowley with burning his bones, and suggests that Castiel might've let Crowley get away. Hunter doesn't believe it, but Kurt isn't so sure. Cas has now returned to the cave where they've killed Apophis and her monsters. He walks around, looking at the corpses, then suddenly... ???: Really, Cas? This is getting ridiculous. Castiel turns around with a serious look on his face. Looking towards...Crowley. Crowley: How many times am I gonna have to clean up your messes? Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse